The Office
by sax.and.violinz
Summary: A documentary is being filmed at a local criminal investigation service, home to Mystery Inc., a group of teenage detectives. The leader (Fred) is in love with the receptionist (Daphne), while the second in command (Shaggy) is constantly annoying the leader, and the computer geek (Velma) just wants to ace all of her classes at school while juggling this job. Please read and review!


**A/N: So basically, this is Scooby Doo in the version of The Office. Fred is basically Jim, Daphne is Pam, Shaggy is a mix of Kevin and Dwight, and Velma is a mix of Angela and Phyllis. The plot of this story pretty much follows the storyline of The Office. Copyright goes to the owners of each TV show. Also, every time a character's name is bolded, the following words is like their "mini-interviews" as it is in the show. Enjoy!**

 **Shaggy**

"So let me get this clear...you're, like, going to be following us around for the next ten years? Just videoing whatever we do?" Norville Rogers questioned, looking behind the cameras. "Like what if it's just nothing? I'm trying to get money for college. Mainly for food...my parents aren't going to help out with those costs." He looked down to the Great Dane laying next to him. "You know, I think I only got this job because of my dog. Scooby is really good at smelling things apparently...placed higher than any other dog tested."

 **Fred**

"Um...we solve mysteries. I'm the head investigator of our group, Mystery Inc. I don't know what I'm really doing. It takes up a lot of time. But I need a job because football and baseball practices can drain gas from a car really quick…" Fred Jones glanced through the windows of the room that connected to the office cubicles. His eyes were set on a dark red head who sat at the reception desk. "Some of the people are alright I guess."

 **Velma**

"I saw this as a scholarship opportunity. I signed a contract. As smart as I am, I didn't read it. I have to work with my investigative team until the end of the summer. It's the beginning of fall now...but I am excited to be handling some forensics…" Velma Dinkley adjusted her glasses to avoid the glare of the lighting overhead. "This is quite the experiment, though...filming an investigation team from Ohio. Who would watch that, though?"

 **Daphne**

"I'm just a receptionist here...um, I like really like mystery novels, so I figured that maybe this would be a good fit for me. I wanted to be able to have an excuse to not stay home...and I'm being paid minimum wage." Daphne Blake pulled absentmindedly at the ends of her long her. "I go to school with some of the people here, but they have real jobs, you know, investigators. I wanted to apply, but I'm not that...smart? I guess that's the word."

* * *

Shaggy walked over to the reception desk and peeked over the side at Daphne. "Hello, my good lady, would you tell me like if I have any faxes?" He asked.

Daphne sighed and handed him a sheet of paper. "Norville Rogers from Fred Jones." She said.

Shaggy laughed and accepted the paper. "Daphne, Daphne, Daphne…" He said condescendingly. "I already told you about the special filing cabinet for faxes from Mr. Jones." He crumbled up the paper into a ball and threw it in the trash can, missing. "It's called the waste basket!"

Daphne looked uncomfortable. "It looked important…"

"If it was that important, then he could have just told me about it." He said before returning to his desk.

 **Daphne**

"I answer the phones, and I regulate faxes. Sometimes I aid meetings and take notes...it's not every little girl's dream to be a receptionist. But the days are slow sometimes…" She pulled a piece of paper out of her purse and unfolded it. It was a watercolor of a bouquet of flowers. "So, I get to draw, sometimes watercolor. They're not much to look at, but Freddie says they're good."

* * *

Fred walked into the conference room with his team, consisting of Velma and Shaggy, following behind him. Daphne entered the room with a notepad and pen, ready to take notes. They all sat down at the table, and Fred opened a folder.

"Alright guys, we have a case of a recent disturbance at the mall. A "ghost" was caught on camera and was seen throwing all the clothes of racks at most of their stores. The individual has been attacking at night, somehow avoiding the mall security." He read off the paper.

"And he's apparently wearing an actual ghost costume," Velma commented, looking at the picture on the paper. She laughed. "It's only a bedsheet."

Shaggy leaned over to Velma, inspecting the paper. "Hey, why didn't I get one of these sheets."

Fred looked up to him. "Um...I sent a fax as soon as I got here today. Velma got hers." He replied, and looked to Daphne. "Did you give it to him?"

Before Daphne could respond, Shaggy shook his head. "Yeah, Daph, do you have that fax for me?"

"Well, it went through to you, but then you-"

"Why isn't it in my hand then? Come on, the longer I don't have it, the longer this little punk is throwing designer clothes on the ground. You like those, right?" Shaggy said, trying to play cool.

"You took it and said that faxes from Fred have a special filing cabinet, and then you threw it in the trashcan," Daphne explained quietly, looking up barely.

Fred narrowed his eyes. "Just look on with Velma for now." He said. "Tonight we will be going to the mall, and we are each going to be stationed in different stores. If he walks into your store, be ready to stop him. We have permission to taze if they don't stop after being told."

Velma nodded. "That sounds good, but how late will it be? I've got a project to do for my history class." She said.

The blond leader looked at his own handwritten notes. "We'll arrive at ten, just as it's closing. The ghost's attacks have been between midnight and one in the morning."

Velma's eyes widened. "One in the morning? That'll have me back at my house by three at the earliest!" She said.

Fred shrugged. "Listen, I have the same project, and I've already done it." He said, crossing his arms.

"Well, you aren't in all AP classes!" Velma tried to argue.

"I am in all but English. Plus football." He returned. "Just work on it now, I won't tell the administrator."

Velma made a face before getting up and walking back to her desk. Shaggy looked to Fred. "So this meeting is adjourned?"

"Yeah…" Fred responded before looking into the camera, distressed. Daphne closed her notebook and stood up. Fred looked to her. "Hey, did you finish your project?"

Daphne nodded. "Yeah, earlier today actually...time goes slow at reception so…" She responded shyly.

"Oh, well that's good. Um...would you like to join us tonight. I think we'll need an extra person, and every other investigator seems booked." Fred offered, smiling a little.

The redhead smiled. "That sounds fun. Yeah, I'll go. You think you can give me a ride, though?"

Fred's smile spread into a grin. "Yeah, sure. Um...I can pick you up around nine?"

"Sounds good."

 **Fred**

"Yeah, we go to the same school. She's a cheerleader, and she's really good at art. She comes off as materialistic, but she's not." Fred tried to hide a smile. "Is she pretty? Um, I think she's beautiful...but she has a boyfriend. So, I guess I'm not really allowed to say anymore. We're just good friends."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews! :)**


End file.
